Snowboard Kids Exciting Yet Frightening Adventure
by Angewomon2000
Summary: Damien traps four of our beloved Snowboard Kids using Wendy's experiment in the computer world and with new friends and allies, will the four Snowboard Kids survive?
1. The Adventure Begins

The Snowboard Kids' Coolest Yet Most Frightening Adventure   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Snowboard Kids 2.   
  
Author's Note: This is based on one of my dreams. Please, don't flame!  
I've got buckets of water to put out the flames! Also, Tommy is sick  
with the chicken pox and wasn't able to go on this adventure.  
  
In the town of Snow Town, four of our favorite Snowboard Kids   
were making their way to Wendy's house, but not without visiting their   
chubby friend, Tommy. He wasn't able to go join his snowboarding  
friends because he had the chicken pox, but they said that they will  
say hello to Wendy for him. Their names were Slash, Nancy, Jam, and  
Linda. With Slash leading the way, the four went to Wendy's house and  
find out what Wendy was making today. But there was someone who was  
spying on them so quietly. Of course, it was Damien, who was plotting  
to get rid of the Snowboard Kids, and the way he looked at them was  
like he DID have a plan to get rid of the five Snowboard Kids and that  
the day was his day.  
  
At Wendy's house, the four Snowboard Kids were inside the   
house, waiting for Wendy to show her latest invention to them.   
  
" I hope this invention is just like the Dragon Board she made when   
she met us." Jam said with pride.  
  
" I wish that invention is useful and fast like the Dragon Board."   
Linda said with a happy tone of voice.  
  
" Hmm... I hope that it's cute." Nancy said. Slash just shrugged and  
said " I hope this invention gives us a cool adventure."  
  
At that point, Wendy came out of her room. " I just finished  
the invention. Where's Tommy?" she asked.  
  
" He's at home. He got sick with the chicken pox." Slash said.   
  
" Wow, that virus is contagious. Imagine if anyone of us had caught   
that. We would be full of polka dots all around us." Wendy joked. The  
others just laughed. At the window, Damien was looking at the five  
preteens. ' Hehehe. I got them where I want them to be.' he thought   
with a evil smile.   
  
In her room, Wendy turned on the computer and put in a round   
disk containing a computer program.   
  
" What is that?" Slash asked, pointing to the disk.  
  
" It's my time extender, it fast-forwards time just like that." Wendy  
said with a snap of her fingers. Slash blew away a piece of his hair   
from his face. " What good use is THAT?"  
  
" It's perfect use! Imagine if you're at a bad time while snowboarding.  
Just press a button and presto, you're at a good time." Wendy said.  
  
" Almost like a time machine?" Jam asked with a amused tone of voice.  
  
" Yeah, almost like that." Wendy said. With that, she pressed a few   
buttons and waited for the program to start, but then the computer   
started to smoke. The smoke quickly engulfed the room and the five  
friends had to find the window to quickly get the smoke out.  
  
" -cough- Wow, Wendy, your computer is -cough- a little busted." Linda  
managed to say while she coughed.  
  
" I -cough- don't know -cough cough- what went wrong." Wendy said.  
  
When the smoke cleared, the computer was still on and all five preteens  
were all right. " What the heck happened to the computer?" Jam said  
while trying to compute what just happened.  
  
" I don't know what went wrong," Wendy said, perplexment in her voice.  
" Maybe the computer needs a little rest. Let's go to the kitchen and  
get something to eat. I'm hungry."   
  
" Sounds like a good idea." Slash said.   
  
" Yeah, let's get something to eat. I'm so hungry that I could eat  
anything." Nancy said.   
  
" I'm just plain hungry." Jam said. " I wonder how Tommy's doing with  
his sickness."  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Tommy, who had received some medicine a while, is eating  
like crazy, not even knowing that he would cause himself to spew out  
his lunch.   
  
***  
  
Back to Wendy's house....  
  
The five other Snowboard Kids had left Wendy's room and went   
into the kitchen. Damien, however, went through the open window and   
went up to the computer.   
  
" Hehehe," he laughed evilly, but quietly. " Finally, I'll get rid of   
the Snowboard Kids once and for all. I'll just mess with a few wires   
and make a portal to another world to trap those kids and the world   
will finally belong to me!!!" Damien said quietly. He then messed with  
a few wires and then messed with the time extender program. He then   
jumped out of the window, landing carefully and then hiding behind the  
house.  
  
The other five Snowboard Kids then came back from the kitchen, their  
stomachs full with food. " That stuff was good. Who knew that fruit  
salad was good?" Jam said.  
  
" I was surprised that the fruit salad was delicious. Better than my  
bulter's." Linda said, happiness in her voice.  
  
" Well, let's see if the program finally works." Wendy said. She put  
in the program and tried again. This time, though, the program started  
to act weird.   
  
" What's going on with the computer?" Slash asked. Wendy and the others  
just shrugged. Then the computer started to shake. The kids' faces were  
like: OO; Then the computer started to act like a vacuum and before  
ya know it, all five of the Snowboard Kids were hanging on for dear  
life.  
  
" Is this part of ya time extender invention?" Nancy asked while she  
was hanging on to the table. " I don't think so." Wendy answered the   
question.  
  
" Err..." Jam said as he clung on to the heavy chair for his dear life.  
Slash was still clinging on to the door, Linda was clinging on to  
the bookshelf, and Wendy was hanging on to the table that Nancy was  
holding. The computer then sucked harder, trying to make the kids slip  
from the things that they were clinging on to. Slash then started to  
lose his grip on the door and then he slipped.  
  
" AAH! Boy in distress here! HELP!" Slash screamed before disappearing  
into the computer.   
  
The other four were still clinging, hoping not to get pulled into the   
computer just like Slash did. Nancy and Jam both started to lose their   
grips and then both of them slipped off of their items and got sucked   
into the computer.   
  
" AAH!" was the two's last responses before the two were sucked into   
the computer.  
  
Wendy and Linda were still clinging on the items they were hanging on.  
The computer sucked even harder and that's when Linda lost her grip on  
the bookshelf.  
  
" Yikes! Wendy, turn off the computer......" Linda screamed before she  
disappeared in the computer.   
  
Wendy slowly crawled to the modem and turned off the computer. She was  
perplexed. Why did the computer act so weird? Why did four of her  
friends disappear into the computer? Would she ever see them again?  
There were so many questions, but little answers. All she could do is  
try to find her friends before something REALLY bad could happen to  
them...  
  
***  
  
What will happen to the four Snowboard Kids who are trapped inside the  
computer? Will Damien finally get his revenge on the Snowboard Kids?  
Find out in Part 2! 


	2. The Snowboard Kids in the Computer World

The Snowboard Kids' Most Coolest Yet Frightening Adventure Part 2  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.  
  
***  
  
Last time, Slash, Nancy, Jam, and Linda were sucked into the  
computer and Wendy barely escaped the same fate as the other four.  
As for Damien, he's laughing out loud, thinking that he got rid of the  
Snowboard Kids. Let's find out if the four could get back home...  
  
***  
  
Wendy was looking at the computer with perplexment. She just  
saw four of her friends get sucked into the computer. She stared at   
the computer and decided to find them even if it killed her.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Slash, Nancy, Jam, and Linda were still screaming.  
Suddenly, all four kids stopped and crashed into each other when they  
collided with each other.  
  
" Ouch!" all four kids shouted.  
  
" Where are we?" Jam asked, his voice echoing.  
  
The four kids were in a blue area with all kinds of computer  
symbols and colons and slashes. The four didn't know where they were.  
  
" Hmm, I think that we're either dead or alive but imprisoned in the  
computer. " Linda mused, her voice also echoing.  
  
" Well, let's start walking. Maybe we can get out of here." Slash   
said, voice echoing.  
  
So the four kids started walking... and continued to walk for about   
twenty minutes... until they were blinded by some light.  
  
" Ouch! That light is so bright!" Nancy said, trying to cover her eyes  
from the really bright light.  
  
" That light is going to blind me for the rest of my life if I'm not  
careful." Linda said, trying to shield her eyes from the light.  
  
Jam, however, got his old goggles from his childhood out from his   
pocket and put them on. The goggles acted like sunglasses and helped  
him see better.   
  
" Hey, Slash, Linda, if ya got your goggles, put them on. I'll help  
Nancy around since she doesn't got goggles to shield the light from  
her eyes." he said. He was about to grab Nancy's hand when he found  
out that Nancy had sunglasses to shield her eyes.   
  
" I don't need any help. Thank you though." Nancy said before walking  
ahead of him. Jam was surprised that he was outsmarted by his rival in  
snowboarding.  
  
" Trying to get yourself a girl the easy way?" Slash smirked. Jam shot  
Slash a glare.   
  
" No, I was just going to help Nancy, that's all. Who knew that she  
had sunglasses, huh?" he said.  
  
" Whatever." Slash said before walking.  
  
So the four kids walked for a hour in the blue area when suddenly...   
they became fuzzy and in a flash, all four kids were floating around.  
Even one was upside down.  
  
" Hey! What happened?" Nancy asked, floating on her feet.  
  
" I don't know what happened. But it's scary enough." Slash said,  
floating on his right side.  
  
Linda was freaking out though. She was floating on her back, screaming  
out, " This is it! We're toast!!!"  
  
" And you think this position is better? Blood might start to rush to  
my head." said Jam, who was, in fact, upside down.  
  
" Well, which way do ya want to go?" Slash said. The others just  
shrugged.   
  
" It might be all the same. Up or down might depend on us." Nancy said  
wisely.  
  
" Well, that makes a whole lot of sense." Linda said saracastically.  
  
" I think... that way is down." Jam said, pointing down.   
  
At that moment, he shook a little and then started falling in his   
direction.... down.  
  
" Oh!"  
  
At the same time, Nancy and Linda shook a little and they started   
falling down.  
  
" Aah!"  
  
At last, Slash shook a little and he started to fall down.  
  
" Aah!"   
  
All four kids were falling down and there was nothing they can do but  
scream.  
  
" AAH!"   
  
***  
  
At Wendy's house...  
  
Wendy was fixing her computer when she figured what happened.  
  
" The program was messed with, but by who??"  
  
***  
  
At Tommy's house...  
  
Poor Tommy was in the bathroom, spewing out his lunch that he ate a  
little while ago.  
  
***  
  
Back to the four Snowboard Kids trapped in the computer...  
  
" I know this is late, but we need a plan!" Slash said to his falling  
friends.  
  
" Take it easy!" Linda shouted.  
  
" You're kidding, right?" Jam shouted.  
  
" No!" Nancy said.  
  
" AAH! Here it comes! AAH!!!!" Slash screamed before shielding his   
face from the air. He came in contact with pieces that looked like  
databanks really hard. Luckily, he wasn't knocked out.   
  
" Oh, no, I'm starting to lose my hat!" Jam said, holding his hat close  
to his head.  
  
" Well, it's been real. Nice knowing you." Slash said. Then came the  
ground and he was knocked out.  
  
***  
  
What happened to the four Snowboard Kids? Are they alive? Can Wendy  
find them before it's too late? Find out in Part 3! 


	3. The Computer World and the Data Stream

The Snowboard Kids' Most Coolest Yet Frightening Adventure Part 3  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.  
  
***  
  
Last time, we left our Snowboard Kids in a heap of trouble.   
First, Wendy figured out what happened to the computer, but she   
doesn't know who done it, but we know who... Second, Tommy was spewing  
out his food that he ate a while ago. And finally, our four beloved   
Snowboard Kids who are trapped in the computer, Slash, Nancy, Jam, and  
Linda, are actually falling towards a new world that no one had ever  
seen. Let's see if the four kids could escape death and if Wendy  
could track them down....  
  
***  
  
Wendy was searching out for the four kids.   
  
" I got to find those four... who knows what will happen if any data   
streams, data gatherers, or even worse... viruses could find them. I   
bet their bodies are now digital. They could easily get deleted now   
that they're in the computer. Hmm... hey, what's this?" she said to   
herself.  
  
What she saw was a map of a world on her computer screen. Wendy looked  
at it very carefully.  
  
" Hey, this looks like a map of a world. But which world was it? Our  
world or maybe even... the computer world. Maybe there IS a world  
beyond ours. I bet that Slash must've stumbled on to it by pointing in  
a direction which was the wrong way. The others had to follow him since  
they go in the same direction as him... Slash, I'm glad you've found  
this world for me, but now I got to track you and the others down so  
I can rescue you..." Meanwhile, Damien was still celebrating his  
victory.  
  
***  
  
At Tommy's house...  
  
Tommy was back in bed, watching TV, and scratching some of the dots  
on his tummy. He was not in a well mood that day.  
  
***  
  
Back to the four Snowboard Kids in the computer...  
  
After a little while of being knocked out, Slash finally woke up.  
  
" Where are we?" he asked himself. He shook the dust from his head and   
clothes and started climbing out of the hole. That's when he noticed  
the sky.  
  
" What happened to the sky?" he asked. It was full of lights and all   
kinds of digital counterparts. Then he noticed something else...   
  
" Hey, is that OUR world up there?" he continued to ask questions to  
himself. " That almost looks like North America and South America. And  
that almost looks like Australia and Asia. And..."  
  
" Giving yourself a geography lesson, Slash? That's a first."  
  
Slash turned around to see Linda, who also recovered from her fall  
down. " Linda, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" he asked her. Linda  
looked up to the sky. " I already noticed that too, but I didn't give  
myself a geography lesson unlike you." she answered.  
  
Slash stuck his tongue at her. " Well, I was shocked at what I'm seeing  
after I recovered. Our world is huge," he said. Then he noticed that  
two of their friends were missing.  
  
" Hey, where are Nancy and Jam? Have you found them yet, Linda?"   
  
" No, I haven't." Linda said, shaking her head.  
  
" Oh, no, if we lost them during the fall, who knows what will happen  
to them if we don't find them and fast! Maybe they were swallowed up  
by those beams of light and were destroyed... or maybe even..." Slash  
started to panic.  
  
" NOW you're worried about us?"  
  
Slash turned to find Nancy and Jam standing there behind him.   
  
" Whew, thank goodness we found you. I nearly had a panic attack."   
Slash sighed with relief.  
  
" Hahaha." Nancy laughed. " Poor little Slash Kamei was worried about  
his friends going bye-bye? Now that's a first!"  
  
" Yeah, really." Jam said, trying to hold in his laughter. Slash just  
crossed his arms and turned his head around as he was saying, " Back  
off, you guys." All three quickly stopped.  
  
" Where are we anyway?" Jam asked, fixing his blue hat on his head   
that he managed to save during the fall. " This is not familiar   
ground. I never seen this area anywhere when we went somewhere to   
snowboard."  
  
" I think that this area is part of a computer world because the sky  
looks like our world up there." Slash said, pointing to the sky. All  
the others except for Linda looked up and saw the sky.  
  
" Hey, that does look like our world up there." Nancy said when she   
got her first look at the sky.  
  
" You mean we fell all the way up there? We could have been turned into  
snowboarder soup if we were killed!" Jam exclaimed, shocked from the  
sky.  
  
" I don't think we could have been turned into snowboarder soup from  
that height. We're the first humans to enter this world and the only  
things we need to worry about is food, shelter, and how to get back   
home to Snow Town. I bet Wendy is trying to find us right now," Slash  
said. " Now, I guess we walk until we find food and shelter or until  
we can't walk anymore."  
  
So they started walking for about 2 hours... and then all four kids  
couldn't take any more walking in the blazing sun.  
  
" I'm too tired to walk. I rather starve to death than walk anymore."  
Linda said tiredly.  
  
" You said it. Even though I like walking, I need my summer clothes  
in order to walk and maybe even a portable fan. I wish I had all those  
items with me." Jam said. But then something happened. He started to  
glow and then he got all the items he wished for: his summer clothes  
and a portable fan. Now he was better than ever to walk.   
  
" I just made a wish and it came true." Jam cheered. The others then  
started to wish for their summer clothes and some supplies to keep the  
four prepared for everything. Their wishes came true.  
  
" Wow, I got my summer clothes and also, I got a pink backpack with a   
few supplies too!" Nancy said happily, peeking into her backpack.  
  
" I got my clothes too, and I got a red backpack with more supplies  
in it." Slash said, rummaging through his stuff.  
  
" Not only did I get my summer clothes and a portable fan, but I got  
a blue gym bag with even more supplies." Jam said, just looking at  
his new portable fan.  
  
" I got my summer clothes and also a orange backpack with supplies we  
need. Wow, I got a portable fan too!" Linda said, taking out her   
portable fan and turned it on to cool herself down.  
  
Slash and Nancy found their fans and immediately turned them on. Jam,  
however, didn't turn his on. He wanted to save the batteries that were  
inside for later use, so he just folded up a piece of scrap paper and  
made a paper fan to cool himself down. So they got up and started   
walking again, but when suddenly...  
  
A data stream was right behind them. Slash turned around and saw the  
data stream coming straight at them.  
  
" I think we should run to the left or right because that data stream  
is heading our way!" he said before running to the right. Nancy and   
Linda followed him, but Jam panicked and ran straight, trying to get   
away from the data stream that was right behind.   
  
" Hey, you're going the wrong way!" Nancy said when she saw Jam running  
away from the data stream, but he didn't hear her, he was focused on  
getting away from the data stream that was inching closer and closer  
to him.  
  
" If that thing hits him, we may never find him again." Slash said,  
thinking about computer class. His teacher said once that if anything  
hit a data stream, their whole being will be processed and taken to  
the other side of the computer world.  
  
Linda just stared at her friend running away for his dear life.   
***  
  
This doesn't look good at all! Will Jam be blown over to the other   
side? Can Wendy find the others before it's too late? Find out in  
Part 4! 


	4. Jam's Sepearation and The Two Mysterious...

The Snowboard Kids' Most Coolest Yet Frightening Adventure Part 4  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.  
  
Author's Note: I'm adding two new characters to the story. Their names  
are Serenity, age 14 and Chibi, age 3. They meet up with the Snowboard  
Kids in this chapter.  
  
Chapter 3: Jam's Seperation and The Two Mysterious Girls  
  
***  
  
Jam was still running from the data stream right behind him  
while the other Snowboard Kids looked on. The data stream was more  
faster than Jam could run faster. The data stream sucked the boy up   
and disappeared without a trace. The four Snowboard Kids were now four  
Snowboard Kids, only one was now seperated from the group and also  
somewhere in the Digital World.  
  
***  
  
Wendy looked at the computer screen and saw four dots, one was  
seperated and the other three were together.  
  
" That's odd. I wonder who are those dots. Maybe it's the guys!  
I'll click on that seperate dot and see who's the one seperated from   
the others."  
  
Wendy clicked on the dot and got Jam's profile and also a whole  
bunch of other stuff.  
  
" HP, MP, Partner Data... what's this? Maybe since they're in  
the Digital World, they need partners. But Jam's by himself... who does  
he have as a partner."  
  
***  
  
The data stream dropped off Jam and left without him. Jam was   
in the middle of nowhere. Nothing was there but desert, desert, and   
more desert in front of him.  
  
" Now where am I? I'm all alone with no friends and there's  
no one in- hey, who's that?" he asked to himself.  
  
In his sight, there was two young girls, one younger than the  
other. The older girl had white and pink hair, mostly pink with white  
streaks in her hair. The younger girl had pink hair in pigtails that  
were so big that they barely reached her feet.  
  
" Hey! You two! Can you hear me?" Jam yelled in a loud voice  
so that the two girls can hear him. The two girls turned their heads  
and saw him. Jam ran towards the girls and when he reached the girls,  
he was out of breath.   
  
" Are you alright?" the younger girl asked him.  
  
" Yeah, I'm fine...I think." Jam replied.  
  
" Why are you doing here?" the older girl asked.  
  
" I was taken from the real world and brought here, when I got  
sucked in the data stream." Jam explained.  
  
" Oh, you're also from the real world, too. Oh, I haven't told  
my name yet! My name is Serenity." the older girl said.  
  
" And my name is Chibi. What's your name anyways?" the younger  
girl asked.  
  
" My name is Jam Kuehnemund. Nice to meet you, Chibi. You too,  
Serenity. Why are you doing here if I may ask?" Jam asked.  
  
" We were seperated from the real world! It was terrifying that  
we held on to each other and got trapped in this world! I'm glad you  
came!" Chibi said.  
  
" Me too. I can't survive without any friends to talk with or  
just to brag about the latest thing," Jam explained. " I'm glad I found  
you two."  
  
" Let's go try to find your friends. They must be around here  
somewhere. But stay close, you two." Serenity explained.  
  
So with that, Jam, Serenity, and Chibi started walking in the  
desert towards the way that the data stream came from.   
  
***  
  
Damien was still celebrating when he heard about Jam being  
alive and well.  
  
" WHAT?! He's still alive?! I got to see!" Damien yelled to  
himself. With that, he pulled out a mini-computer and got the same  
info that Wendy got, only this time, it had Serenity's and Chibi's   
profile on it under Partner Data:  
  
Jam  
HP: 3000/3000  
Crest: Light  
  
Serenity  
HP: 3500/3500  
Crest: Kindness  
  
Chibi  
HP: 2500/2500  
Crest: Friendship  
  
" So Jam Kuehnemund made a few friends. I'll destroy him AND  
his friends! I want NO ONE standing, Snowboard Kid or not!" Damien said  
to himself, as to not let Wendy hear him.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Slash, Nancy, and Linda were now searching for Jam  
since he disappeared, but to no avail.  
  
" Where could he be?" Nancy asked.  
  
" If only he followed us!" Slash yelled angrily.  
  
" I hope he's okay... we wouldn't be the Snowboard Kids without  
him. Let's find him before he gets too far in this world." Linda said,  
looking at all the data streams.  
  
***  
  
Tommy was still sick with the chicken pox. He ate nothing but  
soup, since his stomach tossed out the other stuff he ate.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Jam, Serenity, and Chibi were walking in the desert,  
trying to find the other Snowboard Kids.  
  
" -sigh- This world is too big. Not to mention dangerous." Jam  
griped.  
  
" You're right about that. The data streams could also take us  
to the other side of the world, and there we will stay forever." Chibi  
explained.  
  
Jam gulped. He had to find his friends and fast or else, his   
life as well as Serenity's and Chibi's would remain in the other side  
for the rest of their lives.  
  
Just then, another data stream came towards the little group.  
  
" Uh-oh, we gotta get out of here!" Serenity said when she saw  
the data stream heading towards them. Jam and Chibi just stared at the  
data stream coming towards them, then they snapped out of their staring  
state.  
  
With that said and done, Jam, Chibi, and Serenity went the  
opposite way and started screaming.  
  
The data stream came right after them, no matter what which  
direction they went in. Left or right, up or down, the data stream was  
still after them. Jam and Chibi then noticed that Serenity was nowhere  
in sight.  
  
" Where's Serenity?" Jam asked while still running when he  
noticed Serenity was gone.  
  
" I don't know. Maybe the data stream got her." Chibi replied  
while also still running.  
  
" That's not good, Chibi! She might be on the other side of the  
world by now! We got to get in the data stream and save Serenity!"  
  
" I'm not going in there! It's too dangerous!"   
  
" Well, we have to go save Serenity one way or another!" Jam  
yelled, grabbing Chibi and hiding in a cave. The data stream passed   
them, not harming them.   
  
When the data stream passed them, Jam and Chibi got out of the  
cave and saw no one in the desert.   
  
" What could have happened to her?" Chibi asked, preplexed.  
  
" I'm not sure, but it does look like there was a struggle here  
before," Jam replied, looking on the ground. " Serenity must have been  
kidnapped and taken somewhere else. But who took her?"  
  
That answer came immediately. There, in the air, was a loudly  
screaming Serenity, and a very scary-looking thing that had tied up   
Serenity with some very sticky thread.  
  
" What is THAT?" Jam asked Chibi, who was now hiding behind   
him, obviously scared to death.  
  
" I don't know... I never seen one of these creepy creatures  
before." Chibi said after taking one look at the creature.  
  
" Whatever it is, we gotta save Serenity!"   
  
" You mean we have to FIGHT?"  
  
" No choice."  
  
" Err... fine...."  
  
Jam and Chibi took fighting stances and the creature who had  
Serenity in its grasp also got ready to fight. Serenity had stopped   
screaming for a odd reason.  
  
" Darkness Beam!" the creature yelled. Jam was hit and took off  
some of his Health Points. This is the stats now:  
  
Jam  
HP: 2980/3000  
Crest: Light  
  
Chibi  
HP: 2500/2500  
Crest: Friendship  
  
Snake Creature   
HP: 1200/1200  
  
Serenity  
HP: 3500/3500  
Crest: Kindness  
  
Chibi decided to use her fire magic on the snake. " I call upon  
the powers of the fire fairies. Fire Flare Storm!"  
  
The Fire Flare Storm was a major fire blast that came out of  
Chibi's hand and it hit the snake creature, freeing Serenity in the   
process, and causing major damage to the creature.   
  
Jam  
HP: 2980/3000  
Crest: Light  
  
Chibi  
HP: 2500/2500  
Crest: Friendship  
  
Serenity  
HP: 3500/3500  
Crest: Kindness  
  
Snake Creature   
HP: 500/1200  
  
The creature then started to shake. Jam finally decided to use  
a finishing move on the creature before the creature could do major  
damage to the team.   
  
" I call upon the powers of the Star Spirits! Star Light   
Storm!" Jam yelled. A star storm with white light hit the creature,   
thus ending the snake creature's life.  
  
" Alright, way to go!" Serenity said happily.  
  
" Hey, it was nothing." Jam shrugged, smiling his smile.  
  
" You ARE a good friend to us. We'll find your friends and get  
ya back to the real world." Chibi said.  
  
Then just then, from out of nowhere, a data stream struck the  
three friends, taking them to another part of the world.  
  
***  
  
Wendy was looking over the map when something beeped. It was  
infact about the battle that Jam, Serenity, and Chibi went through.  
  
" That Jam... getting two girls in danger...but managed to save  
one of the girls named Serenity. He's actually getting more mature."  
  
Wendy then spotted Jam's dot going somewhere else, that could  
have meant... another data stream got him and the girls  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Slash, Nancy, and Linda were sitting down on some  
rocks. They stopped to get some rest so they can continue their search  
for Jam with full health.  
  
" He's gotta be somewhere. I just know it." Nancy said, looking  
up in the sky.  
  
" He'll be alright, we just need faith in our hands now." Linda  
replied, looking at the desert.  
  
" We'll find him, don't you worry." Slash said with courage in  
his voice. ' I just know it.' he thought to himself.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Jam, Serenity, and Chibi were in the data stream,  
trying to hang on for dear life for each other.  
  
" I got a idea. You two, give me one of your hands and hold on  
to each other!" Serenity yelled.   
  
Jam and Chibi got Serenity's hands and hung on to her while   
she swung them out of the data stream, with all three kids, two   
preteens and one child, screaming for help in the black darkness that   
they fell in. Suddenly, they fell into water that mysteriously appeared  
under them. They went underwater and opened their eyes.  
  
***  
  
What will happen to Jam, Serenity, and Chibi now that another  
data stream has took them even deeper into the computer world? And what  
about Slash, Nancy, and Linda? Will they ever find Jam? Find out in   
Part 5! 


End file.
